User talk:Owen1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Owen1983 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 22:31, August 4, 2010 Hey dude, why is my picture on your homepage? i dont have a massive problem with it or anything but it would have been nice of you to ask seeing as my friend drew it specifically for me --GreaseBall 22:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice Car Indeed they don't owen, I find it sad how they manufacture cars now ah-days, Cars back in the 30-70's really had style, now there just bland and ugly... well at least most of them are, some are ok, like the new Dodge Charger, or Chevrolet Camaro..... However i would still take a 1950 Hudson Hornet or any classic car over those though. Re: sure Oasis Creo que la nueva piel es fina y la gente es quejarse por nada sólo porque no les gusta el cambio, creo que usted debería ser capaz de elegir entre los oasis o en Mónaco, pero aunque la gente sólo tiene que acostumbrarse a él. [El Tom | La Tom] 20:36, 6 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) Para que sepan que ha estado bloqueado durante una semana y ha perdido sus derechos de administrador y si lo hace otra vez será inmediatamente bloqueada por un tiempo más largo. [El Tom | El Tom] 23:47, 9 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) gracias tom - Owen1983 00:08, 10 de octubre de 2010 (UTC) Admin I think what Owen can be a good Admin of the wiki. He has experience and a mature person sees.--Chiquito 20:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Why did you start explaining about moving pages to me? The Tom 20:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be an admin edit more, you seem like you'd be a good admin but i want to see other options before i make the decision. The Tom 20:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Don Calo Sure. The Tom 12:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The Tom 15:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin Because of your experience I’m going to make you a temporary admin while I’m in hospital, this is just a safety measure, I would need you to check the edits made and check this wiki daily to make sure there is no vandalism that the other admins missed etc. you've got experience so i won't go through everything as you should already know. Please reply is you still want to be an admin or not. Tom (talk) 15:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Now, as of now it's only temporary but if you do good then i might make it permanent. Tom (talk) 16:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations--Chiquito 16:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks buddy timeline wouldnt it be easier if you just make one page with all the dates, than to make one page for every year? also, isnt there already a timeline? I think the timeline is good but the purpose of the years is to give editors information without them having to read an entire article BTW please can you sign your name. --Owen1983 12:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Issue Don't you know copyright issue and it's not my website it's my girlfriends you should acknowledge others work when you copy it to wiki that's better so others won't sue or get mad at you so don't tell me not to put link to a website thankz anyway no need my girlfriend already re inserted it K Thankz for the info Jmababa Cossak The Cossack is certainly a "Duesenberg Dual Cowl Phaeton Le Grande 1930". In the game files, the Cossack is originally called "Trautenberg Grande ". In Mafia 1, Trautenberg was Duesenberg.--Chiquito 14:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) But in the DLC are in both seasons. Should be at a common site.--Chiquito 15:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Vito's photo Every day there is someone who changes the picture of Vito. I have protected one hour--Chiquito 19:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks I will check the history to find out who is responsible --Owen1983 19:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I remember I edit my page. For better or for worse, the pages of users should not be edited by others.--Chiquito 12:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Everyone stop changing Vito's Pic it already good but the best pic is the one where he is wearing a square striped jacket --Jmababa 12:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Why are there other people mad at you Yea why do they hate you you done nothing wrong I read it on Tom's talk page personally me your a good admin --Jmababa 12:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't no why either Probably i reverted there edits and they didn't like it so they thought they are trying to get his support thay don't bother me but thanks for the support. --Owen1983 13:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help while i was away, you seem to have done a good job but a few unregistered contributers don't like you, i'm not sure why but i'm considering keeping you on as an admin. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: forum index No problem, glad to be at service. ;) So what's a patroller? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Patrollers have an extra option (Rollback) allowing them to rollback vandalism --Owen1983 22:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) It's a rather pointless thing as you may as well just undo it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 22:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I also think its pointless because undesirable changes can be undone through the articles history. --Owen1983 22:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I asked him about becoming an admin before and he said he was too busy so you got the position, by the way your no longer temporary your a full time admin now. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 14:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No, he's unblocked tommorow and he's no longer an admin. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit Just so you know the edit i made to your userpage was just to sort out your infobox. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't block ANAT0LY yet i'm going to sort something out. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) After thinking about the ANAT0LY thing i've decided you were right to block him, he needs to learn some respect. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) He just doesn't understand how things work, he doesn't get that just because he's made a lot of edits, most of which i had to undo, he deserves to be an admin. He's a child and if he doesn't get his own way he has a paddy and loses his temper. He things he can talk to people however he wants, he has a lot to learn and he's gunna get nowhere in life if he doesn't learn, i think the wiki would be better without him to be honest. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, where are you moving to? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) /* ANATOLY LAMB3RY */ Apart from rude, especially with me, is an immature person. I find it amazing the things he says when he can not progress or when someone is ahead in the standings. Besides, adds nothing to the wiki, only devoted to categorize. I do not remember if you created an article once ... Ah, if I remember, when I left Sherman prepared the article and when I gave it to "edit", and was created ...--Chiquito 19:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i it seems like it finishes the way it started between me and ANAT0LY, me undoing his mistakes and him insulting me. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 09:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) re:página del usuario Thanks... I So poor In English XD , Como la canción No hablamos americano LOL I know, i just hope he will have actually learn't his lesson this time. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 17:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ok..--Wachopelao 22:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday!!! [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) SWAT in Joe's Adventures? minute 1:20 Ah and Happy Birthday!!!. (I'm still older than you)--Chiquito 19:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks for wishing me a happy Birthday Owen1983 I think it's a very very very immature and a bad influence on the wiki. You can not prevent a user searching achievements, when an administrator does compulsively 00:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Just leave him, don't bother him too much or your just asking for an argument, he says he won't be one for a bit after his block anyway. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, there's no need to offer Feller91 a position of active bureaucrat he'll come back if he wants. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) That happens to me quite a lot also sometimes when i get on the edit page the bars don't show just the white text bit, it's a know wikia bug just try refreshing your screen or closing the site and opening it again. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i don't know then ask User:MarkvA. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 18:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) RE;Help Hi! Best thing to do is to send an e-mail to and try to give as many details as possible. Mark (talk) 18:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I think you have the wrong idea about the Tony page, it was created by someone who didn't realise that Tony and Antonio Balsamo where the same person, it should have been deleted. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Deception Disappointed with Joe's Adventures? 20:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Good to have you back, hows your new place? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC)